1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a timepiece having a calendar display function and a method for manufacturing the timepiece.
2. Related Art
There is a timepiece of related art that allows a user to rotate a pulled-out crown to rotate the date indicator for date correction (see JP-A-2011-145163, for example).
In the timepiece described in JP-A-2011-145163, when the crown pulled out by one step is rotated, a first calendar corrector wheel, a second calendar corrector wheel, a third calendar corrector wheel, and a fourth calendar corrector wheel rotate in synchronization with each other, and a date indicator (first-digit date indicator) that engages with the fourth calendar corrector wheel rotates.
In the field of wristwatches, for example, to manufacture differently designed timepieces, timepieces in which the date indicators are sized and positioned differently are manufactured in some cases. To size and position the date indicator differently, a calendar corrector mechanism and other portions need to be designed in an exclusive manner, and it is required to manufacture timepieces in which the date indicators are sized and positioned differently with a small-scale design change.